


A Hopeless Mission

by Saphira Navi (ForeverNerdyZeldaFan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Little/no swearing, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/Saphira%20Navi
Summary: 2000 soldiers drew their swords for a battle they would lose. Each and every one of them was aware of that. Captain Drax is 22yrs old and has served in the king's army since he was 18. After the death of his father, he and his sister are left to find there own way in the world. But when the king's gold is stolen and monsters invade the land, the king sends out all his best troops. When dark magic, war, love, and family come together, anything can happen.
Relationships: Siblings! - Relationship
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chill night air carried the stench of death. Where once proud warriors once stood, only bodies lay. Stragglers, injured and hopeless, check for other survivors, but the opposing monsters had wiped out most the army. A sudden sound rang out over the hills and trees. A shrill cry of battle, and a roar of anger, and silence. A man, plumed helm charred and limp, looked left. With the flick of a wrist, other survivors received the signal to stay put. The man climbed the hill, each step heavy and filled with fire. The bloody and grass stained tunic he was wearing symbolized his rank as a captain. Thick armor lay crooked on him. Though it protected him, he now only saw it as a hindrance. Echoes of a battle could still be heard.

As cold stars looked down, he reached the top of the hill. The glint of steel and white shine of ivory met him. A beast the size of a cart attacked a lone soldier. A shield and sword laid slack in their hands. Shoulder exposed, blood dripped down the left arm. A large bite in the side had the soldier slumped against a tree. The beast, a large dog with three black heads lumbered towards them. The Captain felt his breath catch. He could not run fast enough in order to help. There were no arrows in the quiver on his back, and his sword lay broken in grass yards away. He could only watch as the large hound leapt in the air, grabbing for a defenseless soldier.

As if on mere reflex, the soldier spun around, away from the monster. The massive thing collided with the tree as a long sword cut its throat. The thing dissolved into smoke, leaving the corpse of a small domestic dog. Relief spread through the Captain as he limped down the hill. The soldier on the ground caught his eye. The soldier swayed, then collapsed. Plume flying, the man raced to the collapsed to the soldier. However, a cut in his right calf prevented him from moving too fast.

Kneeling next to the fallen man, the Captain picked up the other’s head and set it in his lap. He brought two fingers to the neck, checking for a pulse. A quick and faint pulse was there. The lump in the man’s chest loosened slightly. A small pulse was better than no pulse. Grabbing the other by the waist, and slinging an arm over his shoulder, he lifted the other man. A small gasp and cry came from the other. Looking down, the ranked soldier noticed the dripping red blood the coverd his fellow fighter. Worried, he picked up the fallen sword and worked his way up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

“MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC!” A young man ran up to him.

“Captain, the medic is dead.”

“Where is the general? Has she been found?” Worry and dread filled his voice. His vision was clouded with pain. It had been for a while, but it hadn’t really mattered.

“Sir, by the looks of it…Wait. She? Well I didn’t know that, but look at the person in your arms. They wear the general’s badge.”

Horror and panic raced through the captain. Looking down, he indeed could see the crest of a general embroidered into the tunic under gold armor. He had been carrying his general all this time. This was his, was his…

“Sir, we don’t have a medic, but I was the apprentice. I can take care of her for you. Plus, you look pretty banged up as well. Lets get you two to a cart we salvaged.”

Taking the other side of the general, the young trainee helped the two injured leaders to the cart. As an older soldier ran towards them, the younger man spoke up. “ Sir, why did the general seem so important to you?”

“Well…I-”

“CAPTAIN! Oh no. Sir, here. Let me help.” As the older soldier made to take the captains place, the captain reluctantly moved out of the way. “Oh! the general. What was he doing? He-” the captain cut him short.

“She.”

“She?”

“If you truly don’t believe me, remove the helm.” They had reached the cart. The captain sat on the edge and watched as the two other men lifted the general up on the cart as well.

“She’s gonna bleed out if we don’t do something fast.” The young medic grabbed a large kit. The captain didn’t know where it came from, but he honestly couldn’t care. “Captain, do you know any first-aid medical procedures?”

“Yes, I know enough. Do you have what you need for her first?”

“Yes,” the young one said exasperated, “but you’re not much better than she is. I can see you have a large cut on your arm and calf, probably a broken rib from how you are breathing, concussion I see because of your eyes. Those cuts look nasty and you can still bleed out. Simon.” The older man looked up from assessing the general. “Take care of the Captain. I’m going to take care of her. If he doesn’t listen to you, pin him down and make him listen.”

“Now wait a minute kid, yo-” the man named Simon cut him off.

“Sir. Medical beats rank. Come. Let’s get you patched up.” They moved a little away.

“So, Simon.” The man grunted in response.. He was stitching up the captain as he wrapped his arm. “Do you know the kid?”

“Yeah. My cousin’s son. His uncle was the medic. His dad he lost to a sickness a couple years back. He’s been devoted to medicine ever since.”

“Poor kid. How old is ‘e? What’s his name?”

“He’s nineteen this upcoming autumn. His name is Dominic." There was silence as Simon cleaned, stitched, and wrapped the Captain's injuries. "There ya go. All patched up. Anything else?”

“Nah. Just want to check on the general. Hey, wha’da ‘bout the others?”

“They’re making their way back to camp. They got pretty banged up as well, but not like you and the general. We probably should retreat. We lost. We all knew we were gonna lose. What was the point of this? We didn’t even retrieve the king’s lousy gold. Two thousand men, and less than fifty survivors. The dead lay strewn across the hills. We stayed to burry them, but it’s going to take forever. Didn’t know you were even alive. If the general wakes up, she’ll have to make the call.”

“You mean when. When she wakes up. And she will, she has to.”

“Fine. ‘When.’ Man. You sure are sensitive about the general, who is she? She your girlfriend?” The captain bristled at the thought and prepared to respond but stopped as Dominic approached them. Instead, the captain directed his attention to the young boy.

“How is she?” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Honestly, not great. Sorry, but I am not going to lie to you. Hydra venom. Her bite was from a hydra. I gave her what we had of the antidote. She should recover but not for some time. Some sort of large canine beast ripped open her shoulder. I stitched her up, but I can't tell how it will heal. Multiple cracked ribs, one feels completely broken. Severe head trauma. She was in shock for a bit too. Fixed that pretty quickly though. Sprained ankle, but maybe a torn muscle. Her left sword arm not only held the shoulder wound, but a sprained wrist. Right shoulder was dislocated. She’s lost a lot of blood. One more thing. She’s young. I mean, I’m young, but she’s a general that is obviously younger than me. What’s up with that?” The captain sighed.

  
“She is my little sister.” Chaos ensued.

  
“What do you mean she’s your sister?!”

  
“How in the blazes did she join the ranks of a general?”

  
“What the-”

  
“How the-”

  
“STOP!” bellowed the captain. “Just stop. She’s sixteen and is the most elite swordsman I have ever seen. She worked hard and swiftly climbed up to captain. That was as far as the king was willing to let her go. Under the apprenticeship of her own general, she got better and better. She kept to herself, and her identity was not well known. One day, her troop went into battle and her general died, forcing her into the rank. I was assigned to this troop to be with her on my own request. Knowing her reputation, the king sent us on this mission expecting it completed. My sister knew it was a suicide quest. So, she took to the front lines and killed as many monsters as she could. I was checking for survivors when I heard sounds of a fight going on down the hill. At the time, I assumed it was just a skilled but injured warrior I was helping, not the general. Not my sister.”

  
Dominic looked at his feet. Simon just looked lost in thought. It was quiet for a while, then Dominic spoke again. “She’s stable enough. If you want to go see her you can. We’ll pack up and get ready to go. You still need to take it easy; I'll help you to her if you want.”

  
“Thank you.” Dominic helped the captain up and led him to his sister. They walked to the side of the cart. His sister was in a light tunic and buckskin pants. Her armor was cast off to the side. Medical bottles laid on the ground.

  
“We’ll be right out here cleaning up if you need us.” Then Dominic left. The captain placed a hand on his sister’s forehead. Finding it damp with cold sweat, he found a towel nearby and dabbed it across her brow. A weak moan escaped the girl’s lips. Flickering eyes adjusted to the light of the lamp just to the right of her.

  
“Hey Asha.”

  
“Mm. Stupid big lovable oaf. How-ngh- how ya’ doin Drax?” Her words were slurred and thick with pain. Her breath was heavy, but her signature smile was still there.“

"Hey!” Drax said in a soft but indignant voice, “Who are you calling oaf? I’m fine.” He smiled before it turned sad. “But you scared me. I know you're the general, I know you feel responsible for everyone but-"

  
"Stop." The command didn't come harsh or rude but the commanding voice of his sister stopped him from continuing. "I am responsible. That's my job. I -hgn-create the plans. I execute said plans. And I fight to my last breath." 

  
Drax sighed at this. His little sister, the one who all she wanted when she was little was to study physics. His little sister who had dreams of becoming the first female professor at the university pressured into swordsmanship by their parents. Once the king discovered her skill with the blade....she lost her childhood. She should be out getting into trouble. She should be finding guys so that Drax could tease her about her love life. But instead, she was lying on a salvaged cart in pain. Drax's heart broke. If there was another way...but after their dad had died, their mother had to remarry, and the man was not kind. The only reason that Asha and Drax weren't on the streets was because of the army and their ranks.

  
"Asha, I'm so sorry." He was on the verge of tears. "You shouldn't live this life. You should've had a childhood. You-"

  
"DRAX!-ugh-" He moved to help her sit up. “Stop. It's ok. I'm ok." Asha stopped to take a long, shaky breath. "Drax. No one _made_ me join. I chose. Now give me a hug. I know you act like a war-hardened captain, but you and I both know you're holding back tears and wanting a HUGE hug. So get over here ya big fluffy marshmallow."

  
Drax laughed. "I'm fine. I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are. You got yourself bit by a-a hydra. For crying out loud! You had to pick a fight with one of the most dangerous creatures known to history! If we didn't have an antidote... " His voice cracked at this. 

  
"Yeah. Could have slowly disintegrated slowly and painfully into dust before your eyes. NOT a fun way to go. But we did have an antidote, and I didn't die. I won't lie to you. I'm still hurting. But you're injured as well. It's a part of the job. You and I both know that. And you won't hurt me, or at least you won't hurt me more. So give me a hug. You're practically bursting with emotions. Do it!" she said. "Now! _General's_ orders."

  
"I feel like that's abusing your power," he smiled but Drax's eyes were now blurry with tears. But, he bent over and gently buried his face in his sister's right shoulder. That's when he broke. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't- I thought I'd lost you. You told me the plan. Then you ran off..and I- You're _alive_!" He was choking on sobs.

  
"Yeah, I'm alive." Asha’s own eyes were now teary. _But how many_ had _died for a_ _hopeless mission?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! After TONS of editing and revision ( and a voice reader to help me hear the story through...) the first three chapters are DONE! They were the original work. It was supposed to be just a prompt exercise so I could practice creative writing. It's gone to a little more than that though. Drax and Asha have more ahead though. I just need to plan what to do with them. Fun Fact: Asha was originally going to die in this chapter. I wanted Drax as the main character to deal with the death of his young sister who died a hero. I think I have worse planned. Comments and advice always welcome. Best wishes! :P


End file.
